Hands Off
by MewtwoOnAFlyingApe
Summary: Even though the man across from me is one of my best friends, I really just want to feel the satisfaction of his nose cracking underneath my fist. He needs to keep his hands off of my boyfriend, dammit! (PrUk, onesided!FrUk, past!FrUk)


**Before anyone asks, yes I will update Changed World within the week. I've had a severe case of writers' block and an online friend introduced me to this addicting game called Town of Salem. It's amazing**

 **Some little things I may have forgotten to put in the summary: Past!FrUk, Onesided!FrUk, PrUk. So if you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **Thank you to my beta reader Birchtree2439. You're amazing!**

* * *

With a leg crossed pleasantly across the other, Francis eyed me somewhat warily as he leaned forward. His cerulean orbs darkend with restrained anger as his eyes met my cold crimson. His voice is cool and crisp, and everything seems fine, but the thick tension crackling in the atmosphere around us says otherwise.

"You want me to stop what, Gilbert?"

"You know what I want you to stop, Francis." I snap, my eyes flaring with the urge to hear the loud crack of his nose breaking ring through the air. I wanted to feel the triumph that would follow shortly after. I wanted to know that he'd keep his damn hands in his own pants. Hell, he could put his hands anywhere else but where he kept putting them every chance he got.

"I really do not understand what you want me to stop, Gilbert." Francis' voice softened a tad, a frown forming on his facial features as he settled the wine glass onto the polished table in front of us. He clasps his hands together, his gaze studying me for a few moments before his attention flickers back upon my face. "At least tell me what I am doing wrong before you accuse me of doing something. Come on, I thought we were friends here! We're two parts of the Bad Touch Trio. I really cannot understand what is more important than friendship."

"There's one thing more important than friendship, Francis. Love is the reason why I am telling you to keep your hands to yourself. Love is the reason why I would die if anything were to happen to him. So, I would appreciate it if you would stop fondling Arthur every single damn time you see him. He's mine to fondle, mine to cherish, mine to love. He's not yours. He's mine." I stand up, my face flushed with rage as I jab a finger into his face. "He's mine Francis! Even though we may not be publicly together, it doesn't mean you can try and grope his ass all the time! I love him more than you ever could!"

"Arthur does not belong to anyone!" Francis cries out, jumping to his feet in a flustered manner. "He is his own person, Gilbert! He can decide which one of us he wants to be with. Even if he is with you now, you may not be with him in the future! You shouldn't make his own choices like that, you possessive German freak!"

Rage bubbles in every layer of my being; my fists clench, my eyes narrow, my lips form into a hideous snarl. I am about to pull my arm back to punch Francis in the nose, and show him who he really shouldn't mess with, when I hear our names being called from the door of the pub. Guilty expressions crossed our faces as the two of us turned to see Arthur standing on the threshold, his emerald eyes flickering with frustration. His arms are crossed over his chest and his chin is tilted to the ground as he shakes his head irritably.

"What are you gits doing? Honestly. You're both acting like bloody idiots. Sit your arses down and explain to me why you two were about to beat each other up in my own country when I am hosting the World Meeting for the next six days. I don't need anymore stress!" With long strides, Arthur eyed us both with disappointment in his gaze as he calls to the bartender that he wants a beer. He grabs an extra chair from another table and drags it across the floor so he can settle into it, his gaze expectantly flickering over us both. "Well? One of you pricks say something!"

A thick silence settles over us, Arthur's gaze becoming darker by the second. The bartender patters by, placing down another glass of wine in front of Francis and a beer for England and myself. After I take a sip of my beer, I speak. "I was telling Francis to keep his hands off of you."

"In a very possessive manner! Arthur, how often does he try and restrict what you can or cannot do? Can you not love who you want? We worked so well together before, can't you see that?" Francis stood again, agitation gleaming in his gaze as he faced Arthur. Arthur started, choking on his beer as Francis' accusations register in his mind. I cannot help but be somewhat annoyed, after all, I'm sitting right here and Francis is acting like I don't exist!

"He's never..." Arthur trails off, looking somewhat shocked as his hand slips across the table to grasp mine. A content smile creeps along my face as I squeeze his hand gently with my own. Francis' gaze flickers between us both, and it takes a few moments for it to register, and then he is leaning back with his arms crossed firmly against his chest. Disappointment shines in his eyes as he angles his face towards Arthur.

"Arthur..." He begins softly, but the Englishman shakes his head briskly. Arthur's own eyes begin to cloud over with sorrow. I bite my lower lip and squeeze his hand, encouraging him to go on. He chews on the inside of his cheeks and carefully removes his hand from mine.

"Francis." He says calmly, folding his hands neatly on his lap and crossing his leg over the other. "I'm happy with Gilbert. I know you really didn't know about our relationship until now, and I'm sorry. But I like my life the way it is now. I think, Francis, it's about time you let the past go. I don't love you the way I love Gilbert, and I never have loved anyone else the way I love Gilbert. I don't love you anymore. I need you to stop flirting with me, stop touching me, and stop thinking about me in that way. You need to find someone else to love, Francis, because it's not going to be me. It's never going to be me." I watch Francis as he nods, his eyes numb and shoulders hunched as he stands and exits the bar. Arthur stares after him, before turning his gaze back onto me. He stands up abruptly, wrapping his arms around my waist and lowering himself into my lap, pressing his chin into my shoulder.

"I feel kind of bad..." I mumbled into his ear. "It's just... He would always have his hands on you, Arthur! He was trying to have eyesex with you and stuff! You're mine to love, and mine alone. Just like I'm yours to love, and yours alone."

Arthur offered me a genuine smile as he leaned forward to press his lips against the tip of my nose. I hum with contentedness, curling my fingers gently through his sandy blonde hair. He chuckles and gives me a tight squeeze, before he whispers. "Let's go home, Gilbert."

Arthur huffed as he climbed awkwardly off my lap and placed the tab on the table before winking at me and sauntering out of the pub. I blinked a few times before a smirk crossed my face and I chased after him, calling his name. Arthur turned to face me eventually, a smile curling across his face.

"Maybe we should also tell the rest of the world we're a couple tomorrow?" I suggested, twining my fingers with his. Arthur's eyes widen, but then he nods eagerly, beaming brightly at me as we walk home. Together. As a couple.

Maybe when we get home, I would be able to convince Arthur to come to the awesome bed and have awesome sex...


End file.
